2019 Planet Puppy hurricane season
The 2019 Planet Puppy hurricane season is a current event in the annual cycle of tropical cyclone formation, in which tropical cyclones form on Planet Puppy. The season runs throughout 2019, though most tropical cyclones typically develop between June and December. The first storm to form was Tropical Storm Aiden which formed on January 14, 2019. The Planet Puppy hurricane basin is strikingly similar to the Atlantic Ocean basin on Planet Earth. The locations of the areas have names that are also similar to those on Earth. Current Storm Information JUNE 15TH, 2019 TROPICAL WEATHER OUTLOOK DOGLANTIC OCEAN ON PLANET PUPPY 11:00 AM EST For the Doglantic Ocean... Collarpuppian Sea, and Gulf of Mexipup: 1. The Puppy Hurricane Center and Hurricane Lucas Meteorological Agency are issuing advisories on Invest 17-PUP, located far to the east of Cape Doge. A cluster of showers and thunderstorms correlating with an area of low pressure, now designated as Invest 17-PUP, is currently located south of Cape Doge. It is expected to develop into a tropical cyclone in the next two days and we are expected to see Tropical Storm or even Hurricane Quentin out of this invest. * Percentage to develop in the next 48 hours...high...90 percent... * Percentage to develop in the next 5 days...high...90 percent... ~ FORECASTER LUCAS Seasonal Forecasts On December 31, 2018, the Puppy Hurricane Center issued its prediction for the 2019 season. It called for 47-53 named storms, 26-31 hurricanes, and 17-21 major hurricanes. That same day, the Hurricane Lucas Meteorological Agency issued a prediction of 49-55 named storms, 29-34 hurricanes, and 16-20 major hurricanes. On April 10, 2019, the Puppy Hurricane Center issued its spring forecasts for the 2019 season and predicted a total much lower than their prediction in the winter. They predicted 45-51 named storms, 23-28 hurricanes, and 13-17 major hurricanes. On April 11, 2019, the Nclear Weather Monitoring Center issued its forecast for the season. They called for 48-51 named storms, 40-43 hurricanes, and 12-14 major hurricanes. April 26 saw the NCWMC issue its second forecast, slightly increasing and decreasing the amount of activity for the season. Feel free to comment your predictions below and I will add them to the list. :) Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:950 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2019 till:30/09/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:14/01/2019 till:24/01/2019 color:TS text:"Aiden (TS)" from:22/01/2019 till:29/01/2019 color:C3 text:"Brooke (C3)" from:11/02/2019 till:17/02/2019 color:C1 text:"Cris (C1)" from:01/03/2019 till:09/03/2019 color:TS text:"Denise (TS)" from:11/03/2019 till:29/03/2019 color:C3 text:"Erik (C3)" from:23/03/2019 till:30/03/2019 color:C2 text:"Fern (C2)" from:04/04/2019 till:16/04/2019 color:C5 text:"Gerard (C5)" from:09/04/2019 till:19/04/2019 color:C2 text:"Hannah (C2)" from:13/04/2019 till:22/04/2019 color:C4 text:"Ivan (C4)" from:22/04/2019 till:01/05/2019 color:TS text:"Janette (TS)" from:04/05/2019 till:05/05/2019 color:TS text: barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:10/05/2019 till:14/05/2019 color:TS text:"Kion (TS) from:07/05/2019 till:15/05/2019 color:C4 text:"Liza (C4)" from:14/05/2019 till:23/05/2019 color:C1 text:"Mylo (C1)" barset:break from:25/05/2019 till:03/06/2019 color:C3 text:"Natalie (C3)" from:03/06/2019 till:13/06/2019 color:C3 text:"Odin (C3)" from:05/06/2019 till:12/06/2019 color:TS text:"Penny (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2019 till:31/01/2019 text:January from:01/02/2019 till:28/02/2019 text:February from:01/03/2019 till:31/03/2019 text:March from:01/04/2019 till:30/04/2019 text:April from:01/05/2019 till:31/05/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:30/06/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:31/07/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 text:September TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Aiden Hurricane Brooke Hurricane Cris Tropical Storm Denise Hurricane Erik Hurricane Fern Hurricane Gerard Hurricane Hannah Hurricane Ivan Tropical Storm Janette Tropical Storm Kion Hurricane Liza Hurricane Mylo Hurricane Natalie Hurricane Odin Tropical Storm Penny System Names Retired names, if any, will be announced by the Puppy Hurricane Center (PHC) in late 2019; though replacement names will be announced in 2020. Main List Auxiliary This is the first auxiliary list with names alternating with boy and girl names. All the girl names are the same with the exceptions of Jessica, Paige, and Tracy, which replaced Jean, Pam, and Tiffany. If the auxiliary list would ever be exhausted, a second list of auxiliary names would be used. Retirement The 3rd Puppy Hurricane Committee is expected to last from December 27, 2019 - January 1, 2020. The Puppy Hurricane Center issued a date of December 27, 2019 to retire the names for this season and a date of January 1, 2020 to replace those names. So far, the names Brooke, Erik, Gerard, Ivan, Mylo, Natalie, ''and ''Odin ''have been requested for retirement by various countries on Planet Puppy. The PHC will '''OFFICIALLY' retire names on December 27. REPLACE NAMES HERE. (it is recommended to do this in late December 2019 or early January 2020) Seasonal Effects Category:Current hurricane seasons Category:Live Seasons Category:Fictional basins